The Squints's Game
by JaqB
Summary: Fic One-shot, AU. Shipper B&B e Hodgela. A equipe Squint e Booth resolvem jogar uma partida de futebol...


**------------------------------------------**

**Título:** The Squints's Game  
**Autora:** jaqb (Jaque B.)  
**Categoria:** B&B/Hodgela - AU  
**Advertência:** - - - - - - - -  
**Classificação:** T, PG-13, One-Shot, Fluffy  
**Capítulos:** 1  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Que tal um joguinho, Bones?

**------------------------------------------**

Mais um caso chegava ao fim, e o assassino finalmente já havia sido condenado. Todos os squints, exceto Brennan, estavam no sofá do mezanino conversando e rindo sobre as teorias conspiratórias que Hodgins lhes falava com o tom cético e a feição divertida. Booth surgiu ao fim da escada e se encaminhou até o grupo, que gargalhava.

- Hey Booth, o que você tá fazendo aqui no sábado a noite? - Angela questionou animadamente piscando pra ele.

- É verdade Booth, você não deveria estar com Parker? - foi a vez da Cam perguntar.

- Rebecca o levou para a casa da mãe dela. Só voltam amanhã a noite – disse Booth se sentando no sofá ao lado de Hodgins – Wendell, tem algum jogo marcado pra amanhã?

- Não Booth, não fiquei sabendo de nada!

- Por que vocês, rapazes, sempre vão jogar e não nos chamam? - Angela inquiria.

- Jogo? Jogo de quê? - Sweets, que chegou neste momento, já queria se manter a par da conversa.

- Nós poderíamos marcar um jogo pra amanhã, né? - Cam deu a idéia.

- Vocês? Mulheres squints? Jogando? - Booth soltou uma risadinha e cotovelou Hodgins.

- Então vamos marcar um jogo, e veremos se as garotas squints sabem jogar! - Cam falou, desafiando Booth.

- E o que vocês querem jogar? - agora Booth já estava na ponta do sofá.

- Hóquei? - Wendell propôs.

- Não! Pelo que assisti da última vez, vocês iriam matar elas! - Sweets disse pulando em seu lugar.

- É, isso é verdade, não poderemos jogar como jogamos com os caras – disse Booth tentando pensar em algum outro jogo que eles poderiam jogar com as garotas.

- Poderia ser futebol brasileiro – Wendell sugeriu.

- Legal! Futebol é legal! - Angela se animou.

- Desde quando você sabe jogar futebol? - Hodgins perguntou com a expressão surpresa compartilhada por todos.

- Na época em que eu conheci o Berimbau...

- Ah, é verdade, ele é brasileiro! - disse Cam sorrindo pra si mesma.

- Tá! Okay! Vamos jogar futebol, mas... pelas minhas contas, temos duas mulheres e quatro homens, apesar de o Sweets ser café com leite! - disse Booth rindo e cutucando Hodgins novamente, que também ria da piada.

- Muito engraçado, agente Booth! - disse Sweets fazendo uma careta.

- Não, seremos três mulheres, Seeley – disse Cam – ainda temos a Dra. Brennan!

- É, pode deixar a Brenn comigo! - disse Angela animada.

- Ah! Essa eu vou querer ver! - disse Booth sorrindo.

- Okay então, eu serei o juiz. Amanhã, as 10 horas no campo de esportes do Jeffersonian, e tragam seus uniformes! - disse Wendell, batendo sua mão na mesa como se fosse um juiz batendo o martelo.

As garotas vibravam e discutiam animadamente sobre os uniformes que Cam disse que conseguiria comprar no shopping no dia seguinte. E os garotos apenas combinaram que Hodgins ficaria responsável por eles. Após marcarem tudo para o dia seguinte, Booth e Angela desceram e se dirigiram à sala de Brennan.

Pararam a porta e avistaram Brennan compenetrada no seu notebook. Booth bateu na porta de vidro, ela ergueu a cabeça e viu os dois entrando.

- Brenn, querida, amanhã vamos jogar futebol! - disse Angela animada.

- Uhum, bom jogo! - disse Brennan voltando ao notebook.

- Sim Brenn, será um bom jogo e... você estará nele!

- Eu? Obrigada Angie, mas não quero assistir jogo nenhum! Estou trabalhando...

- Brenn, querida, nós precisamos de você! - Angela havia se aproximado da amiga – Será garotos contra garotas, e você irá interagir com todos! Será divertido! - Angela sorria e gesticulava como se pedisse um enorme favor.

- Okay! Okay Angie, eu vou... mas você sabe que não temos chance de vencer, né? Antropologicamente falando os machos tem mais força e agilidade no esporte e...

- Brennan! Vamos jogar e vamos fazer de tudo para ganhar!

- Mas Angie, Booth e Wendell são ótimos jogadores...

- Brenn, nós daremos um jeito, e vamos... pensamento positivo para o nosso lado – Angela se despediu falando o horário e marcando que se encontrassem em sua casa.

Booth via a cena e apenas sorria.

- Obrigado, Bones

- Pelo quê? - Brennan fazia aquela expressão de confusa que ele tanto adorava.

- Por dizer que sou "um ótimo jogador" - ele lhe mandava o sorriso charmoso.

- Booth, não tem o que agradecer, é apenas um fato! - disse Brennan não resistindo e sorrindo em resposta.

- Obrigado mesmo assim. E então, vamos embora?

Brennan desligou o notebook e arrumou suas coisas, e Booth a deixou em casa. O dia seguinte prometia ser cansativo e eles precisavam descansar.

No dia seguinte, no horário marcado Brennan batia na porta de Angela, que a recebeu sorrindo e a puxando para dentro. Cam já havia chegado e estava terminando de colocar as meias que iam até o joelho, Angela estava vestida e prendia o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. Elas se trocaram e seguiram uniformizadas para o campo do Jeffersonian.

Quando chegaram se depararam com Booth correndo em volta do campo, Sweets e Hodgins estavam quase se arrastando atrás do agente. Eles estavam em um uniforme simples, mas bonito. Chuteiras e calções pretos, meias e camisetas brancas, com o nome e o número escritos em preto nas costas. Hodgins havia encomendado os uniformes na noite anterior, assim como Angela.

Wendell estava sentado na arquibancada mexendo em algumas caixas térmicas cheias de gelo, só o que elas conseguiram ver foram várias garrafas de isotônico de vários sabores. Elas chegaram e sentaram não muito longe dele, o uniforme do "juiz" era todo azul com o detalhe do apito prateado pendurado sobre o peito. As garotas, com exceção de Angela que estava deitada, estavam sentadas, assistiam aos "garotos" que estava no aquecimento. Booth as cumprimentou acenando com a cabeça quando passou por elas, e sorriu quando passou por Brennan. O uniforme delas poderia até ser comparado ao deles, tinham meias e shorts pretos, chuteiras e camisetas vermelhas, com nomes e números em preto nas costas.

- Vamos começar o jogo? - Wendell estava impaciente.

- Nós estamos prontas – Angela falou calmamente, ainda deitada.

- Por mim... - Booth foi interrompido.

- Eu... preciso... de... um minuto – Sweets falava ofegante, em pé, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos.

Enquanto esperavam Sweets recuperar o fôlego, Hodgins sentou perto de Angela que já aproveitou e usou suas pernas como travesseiro. Booth se sentou ao lado de Brennan puxando assunto.

- E ai Bones, pronta pra comer bola? - Booth disse sorrindo, o famoso sorriso charmoso.

- Comer bola, Booth? Eu pensei que era pra chutar e acertar a cesta! - disse ela apontando para o gol.

- Bones, é fazer gol e não cesta – ele dizia paciente como se explicasse a uma criança – e "comer bola" é no sentido figurado!

- Booth, eu não sei o que isso significa! - Brennan o olhava com aqueles olhos azuis e aquela expressão de confusa para qual ele não resistia um sorriso. Como poderia, uma mulher tão inteligente não saber sobre trocadilhos e metáforas.

- Bones, significa que vocês vão perder... como você mesma disse, sou um bom jogador e apesar de Sweets estar jogando também...

- Mas Booth, eu tenho uma boa estrutura e posso correr bastante. Assim, posso pegar a bola de você e correr para o "gol" e você não conseguirá me alcançar, pois apesar de sua estrutura ser ótima, você é mais pesado que eu e não tão ágil – dizia ela o olhando séria.

- Veremos se não te pego, Bones! - disse ele sorrindo e se levantando – Então, vamos jogar?

Todos se levantaram e se dirigiram ao meio do campo. Cordialmente e fazendo piadinhas, os garotos deixaram que as garotas começassem, apesar do protesto de Cam. O campo era menor que o tamanho oficial, mas mesmo assim ele era grande, Wendell estabeleceu que não iria marcar os impedimentos pois era um jogo não oficial, disse ele, mas todos sabiam que era porque apenas ele e Booth sabiam o que isso significava. Todos concordaram também que por estarem em apenas três em cada time, não haveriam goleiros.

Angela pegou a bola e se dirigiu à linha, Wendell apitou e ela chutou a bola para Cam, que saiu em disparada em direção ao gol dos meninos. Eles se assustaram pela rapidez e podiam até jurar que ela tinha até um jeito para conduzir a bola com os pés. Booth e Sweets correram atrás dela, Booth se pondo em frente ao gol e Sweets se pondo em frente a ela na marca do pênalti. Enquanto isso, Brennan olhava a cena, Angela pulava e gritava palavras de incentivo para Cam e Hodgins ria de tudo. Cam parou com a bola em frente a Sweets.

- Sai Sweets! - ela não falou, ela ordenou. Sweets se sentia ameaçado pela voz e pela expressão na cara de Cam, e Booth gritava para que ele tirasse a bola.

- Dra. Saroyan, isso é apenas um jogo!

Ao terminar a frase, Cam deu-lhe um chute na canela e enquanto ele caia no chão, ela corria novamente com a bola em direção ao gol, ignorando o apito de falta que Wendell assoprava insistentemente. Booth pegou a bola com a mão quando Cam a chutou, ignorando os gritos dela, pois haviam combinado que não poderiam usá-las durante o jogo.

Booth fora até onde Sweets estava estirado no chão, deu a mão para ele levantar enquanto Wendell conversava com Cam, dizendo que se ela fizesse algo assim novamente ela ficaria suspensa por três minutos. Ela resmungava, mas acabou aceitando, ela sabia que ele estava certo.

Booth chutou a bola para Hodgins, que estava no meio do campo, e recebeu a bola e se dirigia para o gol oposto enquanto Angela corria atrás dele, quando Hodgins parou para chutar a bola em direção ao gol vazio, ela conseguiu correr e passa-lo se pondo em frente ao gol, e quando ele ameaçou chutar a bola, Angela ergueu a camiseta, deixando a mostra um bonito top vermelho com alguns detalhes em preto, pudera, seu plano havia funcionado. Brennan ria, Booth abaixou os olhos; Hodgins, Sweets e Wendell olhavam com olhos esbugalhados e Cam corria para pegar a bola de Hodgins, o que resultou em um gol para as "garotas squints".

Iniciaram novamente o jogo, as garotas haviam notado que apenas correr atrás deles seria muito cansativo, então resolveram se dividir e cada uma "marcar" um dos garotos, ficando Angela com Hodgins, Cam com Sweets e Brennan com Booth. As garotas ofereceram ajuda caso Brennan precisasse, pois além de ser o que mais sabia jogar, todas elas sabiam que Booth podia ser rápido, apesar de não ter demonstrado até o momento. Mas Brennan recusou, dizendo que poderia correr mais que ele. Elas acharam melhor não contrariar e com o olhar de malícia voltaram a seus lugares.

Eles iniciaram o jogo e as garotas avançaram cada uma em seu "marcado", Cam bloqueava qualquer visão e movimento de Sweets, Angela ao menor avanço de Hodgins em direção a bola, ela ameaçava levantar a blusa novamente, o que o fazia parar no mesmo instante.

Booth não tinha pra quem passar a bola, em um piscar de olhos enquanto procurava alguém, Brennan tinha lhe roubado a bola e corria em direção ao gol, Booth corria atrás dela, realmente ela era muito rápida, mas Booth não deixaria que ela estivesse certa, não agora, no jogo... no que ele era bom.

Ele corria atrás dela, quando chegou o mais perto que conseguia correndo, ele saltou mirando as suas mãos nos ombros dela. Quando ele pulou, e a agarrou, ele girou o corpo para cair de costas e Brennan cair em cima dele para não se machucarem. Ao ouvir o baque, ambos soltaram um gemido, Booth de dor e Brennan de surpresa. Quando se recuperou, Brennan virou de frente para Booth, ainda em cima dele.

- Booth, você está bem? - Booth por mais que sentisse um desconforto em suas costas, estava adorando ter Brennan sobre ele. Ele adorava quando ela deixava o cabelo solto, mas aquele rabo de cavalo a deixava tão sexy.

- Eu estou... bem! Eu falei que ia te pegar, Bones! - disse ele soltando um gemido quando tentou se mexer.

Brennan se levantou e Booth podia jurar que sentiu mais dor quando ela saiu de perto do que quando ele havia caído. Ele também se levantou e viu que todos olhavam para fora do campo, exceto Angela que sorria de orelha a orelha com um tom um quanto malicioso.

- Vocês deviam terminar isso em uma cama – disse Angela apontado para os dois. Os dois a ignoraram.

- Wendell, o Booth "faltou" - Brennan dizia séria como uma criança emburrada.

- Hã? Mas Dra. Brennan, ele está bem aqui! - Wendell apontava para Booth.

- Wendell, acho que ela quis dizer, que eu cometi uma falta – Booth esclareceu.

- Ah! Oh sim!!! Sim, Dra. Brennan, ele cometeu uma falta.

- Brenn, querida, Booth não faltou... até onde eu me lembro vocês estavam se agarrando e rolando no chão – Angela dizia com um enorme sorriso de malícia.

- Angie! - Brennan falou indignada – Booth apenas saltou em mim, pois sou visivelmente mais rápida que ele.

- Isso não é verdade, Bones – Booth dizia indignado.

- Então por que você pulou nela, Booth??? - Angela como não poderia ser diferente, o sorriso enorme, agora era acompanhado das sobrancelhas balançando como que sugerisse algo.

- Okay, vamos continuar o jogo ou não? - Booth tentava mudar de assunto o mais rápido possível.

- Cansei de jogar – declarou Angela.

- Como cansou? Nós ainda nem começamos... - Cam falava e saltava no lugar.

- Concordo com a Angela, também cansei – Sweets falou.

- Sweets, você não fez nada – Hodgins falou enquanto todos riam da cara de ofendido que Sweets fizera – mas se a Angie tá cansada, acho melhor pararmos... que tal um almoço no Dinner?

- Por mim... - Brennan balançava os ombros quando Angela e Booth a olharam.

- Okay! - disse Booth batendo palmas – Então, vamos que eu estou com fome.

Todos recolheram suas coisas e seguiram para os carros em que haviam vindo. As garotas tinham vindo todas juntas no carro de Cam, os garotos tinham ido cada um em seu carro, exceto Wendell que tinha pego carona com Booth.

Chegaram rapidamente ao Dinner, já que estavam próximos de lá, desceram dos carros e conversavam animadamente a caminho da porta. Todos entraram, exceto Booth e Brennan. Booth a havia segurado pelo braço e a feito parar ao invés de entrar.

- Bones, eu te machuquei? - ele falavam olhando pra baixo – Me desculpe, eu não medi na hora, e...

- Booth, eu estou bem! Não há com o que se preocupar – agora ele a olhava nos olhos, aquele olhar cheio de química e um algo mais que ninguém conseguia descrever e desacreditar em como ainda não tinham alguma coisa, além da parceria.

Ele abriu a boca pra falar novamente, mas sabia que não precisava, os olhos dela falavam tudo. E ele acreditava. Finalmente entraram e se juntaram a mesa cheia de squints, que gargalhavam, aparentemente de algo dito por Sweets e que ele ainda não tinha entendido qual era a graça.

Todos pediram e quando as bebidas haviam chegado, todos ergueram o copo a pedido de Angela.

- Às mulheres squints, que ganharam o jogo e mostraram que são boas em muitas coisas – disse ela piscando para Hodgins.

- Ganharam porque não continuamos jogando! - Booth reclamou.

- Mas ganhamos! 1 a 0 para nós! - Cam sorria radiante.

A refeição foi bem divertida, cheia de piadas e comentários. Após a sobremesa re-dividiram os carros e seguiram para casa. Cam fora direto; Sweets daria carona para Wendell; Hodgins levaria Angela, provavelmente para sua própria casa, pois estavam entre beijos; e Booth levaria Brennan.

O caminho havia sido rápido, foram conversando sobre trabalho, para variar, e quando se deram conta já estavam na porta do prédio de Brennan. Eles drasticamente mudaram de assunto na despedida.

- O jogo foi bem divertido hoje, e... desculpe de novo, Bones!

- Já falei que não precisa se desculpar, Booth! Eu tenho uma ótima estrutura... e outra, eu cai em cima de você, o que amorteceu bastante a minha queda! - ele sorria depois das observações dela, e ambos se lembraram da sensação de ter os corpos tão juntos, lembrança essa que logo foi interrompida por Brennan – Boa tarde, Booth! - disse ela já com a mão para destravar a porta do carro.

- Hey Bones! Você ficou muito... bem com esse uniforme! - falou ele, ao mesmo tempo que se questionava como havia saído aquilo de sua boca.

- Oh... obrigada, Booth... Você também fica ótimo nesse uniforme... - disse ela tirando a mão da trava e se questionando porque se sentia nervosa.

Booth se aproximou para tirar uma mecha de cabelo que havia soltado do rabo de cabelo, e sentiu Brennan se arrepiar quando ele a tocou. Ele não resistiu e se aproximou ainda mais da boca dela. Ela se aproximou o pouco espaço que faltava e tocou os lábios dele, e sentiu o nervosismo passar por todo o seu corpo em forma de corrente elétrica.

Eles aprofundaram o beijo, enquanto as línguas brincavam com desejo e rapidez, mas ao mesmo tempo saboreando cada momento, cada sensação, as mãos dela passavam pelos cabelos dele, e as dele estavam perdidas em algum lugar entre a cintura e as costas dela.

O beijo fora longo e delicioso, mas não saberiam dizer quanto tempo havia durado. Quando se separaram, continuaram com os olhos fechados, recuperando o fôlego e se convencendo de que tudo aquilo era real. Quando abriram os olhos, se olhavam intensamente.

- Boa tarde, Booth! - disse Brennan abrindo a porta e saindo. Como sempre ela se recuperou mais rápido e pensou mais rápido também.

- Boa tarde, Bones! - Booth disse enquanto ela batia a porta e um sorriso aparecia em seu rosto.


End file.
